Un recuerdo feliz
by EliACa
Summary: OneShot Escena Alternativa al 5x22: "Lisbon apagó el motor del vehículo y miró a Jane, él dormía; le gustaría dejarlo navegar por más tiempo en su inconsciencia, parecía ser la única ocasión en que sus tormentos lo abandonaban. Lamentablemente tenía que traerlo de vuelta, al infierno que ella sabe representa su realidad".


**Disclaimer: **La serie no es mía; pero yo estoy más que feliz con el bander (cortesía de Lucy) y el diploma (gracias a SolMx) del Challenge 01 xD

**A/N: **Hola, la temporada de fics (al menos la mía) ha comenzado, mientras tenemos el periodo de receso de la serie, esto es lo que más me entretiene hacer en mi mundo friki ;)

Como ya es tradición, estoy participando en los Challenges The Mentalist Foro en Español 2013, y este es el resultado del reto 01, el cual consistió en escribir una escena alternativa a cualquier capítulo de la serie.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**Un Recuerdo Feliz**

Cuando pienso en recuerdos felices de mi infancia, veo una imagen. Es… es de un picnic del 4 de julio, yo tenía unos 12 años, hay música y hay una niña pequeña que se ríe cuando su padre la levanta por los aires. No es más que un recuerdo que me hace sonreír… y John el Rojo la ha matado. Es como si hubiera entrado en mi cabeza para matar un buen recuerdo.

_3 meses antes_

_- Tienes dos opciones –le dijo con una sonrisa sórdida-, puedes elegir morir conscientemente y sin dolor, o puedes escoger el camino difícil._

_No le costó encontrarla, después de todo él tenía ojos en todos lados._

_- Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz –agregó al ver que ella había optado por el silencio-. Perderás todos tus recuerdos, borraré todo lo que eres, todo lo que representas. Serás una especie de alma en pena, alguien sin identidad._

_Lorelei lo miró con terror. Ni todos los golpes que le habían propiciado en las últimas horas, se comparaba con el dolor que causan sus juegos mentales. John el Rojo sabe qué fibras tocar._

_- Y luego de que hayas quedado en ese estado inerte; te haré sufrir –mientras le hablaba, él le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza; era terrorífico la forma en que sus gestos contrastaban sádicamente con sus palabras-; me rogarás para que te mate, pero no tendré compasión; lo haré lentamente._

_Los labios de Lorelei empezaron a temblar levemente; él se percató, así que posó una de sus manos en su rostro, y acarició despacio su boca con su pulgar._

_- No quiero que eso pase Lorelei –le dijo con sinceridad-, a pesar de todo, eres parte importante de mi vida; por ello quiero regalarte un final digno. Pero sino colaboras conmigo, no me dejarás otra opción._

_- La mataste como a un perro –por fin ella contesto. Toda la fuerza que Lorelei siempre había demostrado, parecía haberla abandonado; en ese momento tan solo era una chica frágil y desesperada; la lágrima corriendo por su mejilla dejaba en evidencia su actitud derrotada-; ¿qué te hizo ella?_

_John el Rojo recargó su espalda en el sillón y respiró profundamente._

_- Quería a Miranda –le respondió con la mirada perdida, como intentando volver en el tiempo-, la quise desde el primer momento en que la vi. La verdad es que no entiendo lo que hacen las Martins conmigo –sonrió. Lorelei sólo escuchaba-. Le dije a Jason que hiciera su trabajo, que la trajera conmigo; ya conoces esa historia._

_John el Rojo se puso de pie, caminó un poco y quedó de frente al ventanal, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, se quedó observando el paisaje y luego continuó el relato._

_- Su novio la maltrataba, yo podía darle una vida mejor, podía hacerla feliz. Tú lo sabes –hizo una pausa para mirar a Lorelei a los ojos-; Miranda me conoció como Roy; sabía que no estaba lista para conocer mi verdad, necesitaba tiempo para ello; mientras tanto, ella era dichosa a mi lado._

_- Una noche tuve que arreglar un asunto importante en Tijuana –continuó él, Lorelei seguía atenta a la historia-, un cabo suelto, por llamarlo de algún modo; así que me hice cargo personalmente, Miranda pensaba que la engañaba con otra; había terminado de pintar la cara en la pared, cuando entró a la habitación de ese motelucho y lo vio todo._

_- Estuve semanas trabajando en ella, quería que entendiera mis razones; sin embargo, mi contacto en el CBI la interceptó antes de que pudiera hablar con Teresa Lisbon. Iba a delatarme._

_- Era valiente –dijo Lorelei con tristeza-._

_- Lo era. Tú sabes mejor que nadie como castigo la traición; no podía permitirle vivir –luego de decirle eso, volvió a tomar el asiento frente a ella y la miró fijamente-, así que ya conoces tu destino; sólo debes escoger el camino._

_- Si voy a morir, quiero hacerlo recordando lo que fui –respondió Lorelei después de un momento-, al menos no quiero perder eso-._

_- Sabia elección –le dijo mientras tomó su mano-. Muy bien, lo primero; dime todo lo que le dijiste a Patrick Jane, sin omitir detalles._

_-URF-_

- ¿Y si dice la verdad? ¿Y si John el Rojo tiene poderes? –Preguntó Lisbon temerosa, a lo que Jane respondió con una broma de delfines- ¡Hablo en serio! –Insistió ella un poco más alterada- ¿Cómo ha hecho lo que ha hecho? ¡Te ha leído la mente!

- Con un truco muy bueno, ya te lo he dicho –dijo Jane con determinación-.

Seis horas duraba el trayecto desde Venice Beach hasta Sacramento; Jane y Lisbon acababan de ver a Sean Barlow; sin dudas, un hombre interesante. La agente conducía en silencio, el viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno; Jane estaba más retraído que nunca, y a ella le tenía incómoda las palabras que el maldito psíquico le había soltado hace un par de horas.

No habían conversado mucho, parecía que la camioneta iba a estallar en cualquier momento, debido al ambiente de tensión que se respiraba entre ambos; Jane probablemente estaría pensando en John el Rojo, como siempre, incluso Lisbon podría jurar que él ya habría olvidado eso de "estás un poco enamorada de él", de tan solo recordarlo se le subía la sangre a la cabeza; Lisbon se recriminaba a sí misma; el apocalipsis "John el Rojo" se les venía encima y ella pensando en sus emociones por el consultor.

Estacionó la camioneta en el CBI, aún les quedaba día para trabajar, además Cho les había informado de que por fin habían dado con Sandra Guzmán. Lisbon apagó el motor del vehículo y miró a Jane, él dormía; le gustaría dejarlo navegar por más tiempo en su inconsciencia, parecía ser la única ocasión en que sus tormentos lo abandonaban. Lamentablemente tenía que traerlo de vuelta, al infierno que ella sabe representa su realidad. Le tomó por el brazo y susurró su nombre…

- Despierta.

_-URF-_

_Lorelei había hablado. Le había revelado a Jane información clave. John el Rojo sabía que tarde o temprano, su nombre estaría reflejado en una pequeña lista junto a la de otros pocos sospechosos._

_Él conocía muy bien las capacidades de Jane; era consciente de su inteligencia; por eso necesitaba cambiar las reglas del juego._

_Se dirigió al sótano de su residencia más preciada, allí donde guardaba las memorias de su carrera como asesino, en ese lugar tan íntimo, tan de él; refugio del cual nadie más sabía de su existencia. Necesitaba encontrar la pieza que le aseguraría la ventaja sobre el consultor. Él recordaba por encima la historia; pero ahora necesitaba estudiarla con detenimiento. Llegó al estante preciso, abrió la tercera gaveta, rebuscó entre las cosas, y sacó el CD que requería._

"_Patrick Jane, sesión Nº 15: Un Recuerdo Feliz", podía leerse en la etiqueta._

_-URF-_

"Voy a volver a matar, a menudo; hasta que me atrapes, o yo te atrape a ti"; eran las palabras de John Rojo que en ese instante escuchaba en la voz de Lorelei Martins; Lisbon no podía creerlo, tragó en seco y vio cómo Jane destruía el CD, el terror le atravesó por todo el cuerpo, ¿Cómo pudo John el Rojo saber todo eso?

Jane miraba a través de la opaca ventana del ático como intentando organizar sus ideas; se veía destrozado, desolado e impotente. Ahora aunado al miedo, Lisbon sintió tristeza; 7 meses de trabajo le costó su lista; ella sabía que él se había pasado noches en vela buscando en los laberintos de su mente por cada momento, por cada mano estrechada; sólo salía de ese ático cuando ella así se lo pedía, y ahora todo su esfuerzo se había ido por un caño; John el Rojo siempre estaba un paso adelante. ¡Tenía que haber algo más!, se dijo ella.

- Jane, sé que te niegas a creerlo, pero, ¿y si existiera la posibilidad de que John el Rojo…

- Los psíquicos no existen –cortó él la idea de un tajón-.

- Dices que no le has contado a nadie sobre Eileen Barlow ¿cierto?

- No.

- Entonces no me explico cómo puede acceder a tu mente –dijo ella con incertidumbre-.

Jane no respondió; seguía mirando hacia la nada.

- Estaba en la cama pensando en ti.

Ante esas palabras el consultor volteó a verla enseguida; la miró a los ojos y el torbellino comenzó de nuevo a hacer desastres en su vientre.

- Pensaba en lo terco y controlador que eres –siguió Lisbon relatando, mientras cerraba por un momento sus ojos; Jane se aceró y se agachó para quedar frente a ella -; en lo difícil que me pones las cosas, en lo mucho que me frustra no tener algún efecto sobre ti y en que me encantaría que no fueses tan reservado –ella giró su rostro y se topó con la mirada de Jane, quien le observaba fijamente a los ojos -. Dime ¿cómo puede saber lo que había estado pensando, cómo puede dar con prácticamente las mismas palabras que cruzaron por mi mente?

- Eres la única persona que ejerce algún efecto en mí; puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras –Jane le respondió en automático-.

Lisbon soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Claro, pero por supuesto! Es evidente que haces todo lo que yo te diga –le respondió sarcásticamente-. Hablo en serio Jane.

- Yo también.

- ¡Vamos Jane! ¿Cómo John el Rojo leyó tu mente? ¿Acaso se te cayó el recuerdo en algún sitio y ni siquiera te diste cuenta? –Preguntó Lisbon ya un poco irritada-.

Jane se levantó un tanto sorprendido, sus ojos se explayaron, como si una pequeña revelación hubiese chocado contra él.

- Eres un genio Lisbon –le dijo de pronto, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-.

- ¿Qué hice? –Jane guardó silencio- ¡Vamos, dime!

- Sophie Miller.

- ¿Qué?

_Hace diez años_

_- Recuerda Patrick; la situación está en tus manos -dijo con serenidad la psiquiatra- …tú puedes luchar para controlarla, para salir de este agujero –Jane estaba en medio de una crisis- …ayúdame a ayudarte._

_- Leelee –susurró el consultor en un evidente estado de letargo-._

_- ¿Quién es Leelee?_

_- Un recuerdo que me hace sonreír._

_-URF-_

- Ella grababa las sesiones –le dijo Jane a Lisbon; parecía haber recuperado el ánimo, caminaba en círculos en medio del ático-, tuve muchos momentos de crisis; habían días en que teníamos sesiones y salía de ellas sin recordar lo que decía.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez le pudiste contar sobre Eileen?

- Es muy probable; Sophie decía que teníamos que concentrarnos en las cosas positivas; yo le hablaba de mi vida y de mi infancia; John el Rojo seguramente se hizo de las grabaciones.

- Jane… -dijo Lisbon con cautela, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él-, no te emociones; si, es una posibilidad pero…

Él la tomó por los hombros y ella con el solo tacto enmudeció.

- Debo ver a Sophie.

- Voy contigo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó ella con enfado-.

- No quiero que te involucres más.

- ¡Y allí estás de nuevo! ¡Controlador! –Le dijo alzando la voz, dejando en evidencia su irritación-.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Dijiste que tengo efecto sobre ti –continuó ella-, así que voy a ir contigo, y ni una palabra más –le dijo con autoridad-.

Jane se acercó un poco más.

- Eres el único recuerdo feliz que aún conservo y que verdaderamente me importa –Lisbon no necesito escuchar nada más, él tenía ese efecto en ella, sabía decir las palabras exactas para hacerla rendirse completo-; no quiero perderte a ti también –terminó la frase en casi un susurro-.

- Jane…

- Te prometo que te diré todo; también te prometo que me ayudarás, pero lo harás con un perfil bajo.

Lisbon rodó los ojos y luego suspiró. Jane supo entonces que ella había aceptado el trato; sonrió y se dispuso a dejar el ático; pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta dio la vuelta y la miró…

- Sean Barlow sólo hizo conjeturas –le explicó-, me miraste justo cuando te dijo que adivinaría lo que hiciste esa noche. Por otro lado, estabas allí, a mi lado; él me conoce, sabe que no dejaría que alguien me acompañara a hablar sobre temas tan delicados; por lo tanto, se dio cuenta de que tenemos algo especial, de que eres importante para mí; además, lo admito, soy dominante y reservado.

Ella sonrió.

- Ustedes "los psíquicos" me van a matar –Le dijo Lisbon con picardía-. Vete ya; cuando vuelvas necesito que me enseñes a mentir mejor-.

Jane le regresó la sonrisa.

- Jamás –le respondió-, es parte de tu encanto.

Él le guiñó un ojo y abandonó el ático; Lisbon lo miró partir, una vez más tenía las fuerzas renovadas, nuevamente se había aferrado a un hilo de esperanza, y ella como siempre, también se abrazaba a ese sentimiento junto a él.

_-Fin-_


End file.
